Disgusting
by HugeBTRHoAFan
Summary: Patricia Is Falling In Love With The Prankster, Jerome Clark. She Thinks It Disgusting To Fall In Love With An Oppisite, But As One Quote Says "Oppisites Attract". Lets See What Happenes With Patrome. Rated T Cuz I Feel Like It.


**Ok, so today's my birthday and I decided to upload the song-fic of Patrome. Its called Disgusting. Enjoy! R&R**

* * *

><p><strong>Patricia's POV:<strong>

_My My My My My_  
><em>Heart, Heart<em>  
><em>My My Heart Heart<em>  
><em>My My Heart Heart Heart<em>

My name is Patricia Williamson, and I'm in love with Jerome Clark. I think it's disgusting. I am a famous singer, but only Mara and Joy knows. Right now, I'm in school being bored out of my mind. I got paired up with Jerome Clark for a stupid History project. I have to practice my singing, but that's not going to happen now!

_My heart boomsat_  
><em>the speed of light<em>

I'm now in my room with Jerome working on the project. I just love how he calls me by my nick-name, Trixie. My hearts booms when he says it. I love how he says it! Stop It Patricia, You Don't Love Him!

_But the exit signs_  
><em>always on my mind<em>  
><em>always in my sight<em>

You know you could always leave and never deal with this. It was true, the front door was right there. I could just walk away and never deal with this complicated love life ever again, but I have so many memories here.

_I could say that I_  
><em>really want to stay!<em>  
><em>but the devil inside<em>  
><em>always wins the fight<em>  
><em>always get his way.<em>

The devil always wins the fight. I have to stay here cause my parents thought it will be a 'good education'. Whatever!

_Jump out the window_  
><em>gonna get out on the<em>  
><em>highway<em>

I wanna leave all this behind. When Jerome left the room, I decide to do something I'll never do…

_When things are getting_  
><em>to attached, I need an escape<em>

I jumped out the window and run from my problems. Thank god it was a safe landing. I've done this a million times before, so I'm not hurt. I go to the woods and find a stump to sit on and think about my problems.

_I'm seeing stars_  
><em>and there is nothing<em>  
><em>more that I hate, baby<em>  
><em>there's something that I<em>  
><em>gotta say!<em>

I get back up and walk to the house. I go back to my room only to find Jerome there. He asks where I've been and I tell him I was out for fresh air.

"Since when do you care where I'm at slime ball?" I spat with venom.

"Since we have this project that counts for 45% of our final grade!" he replays.

"Since when do you care about school?"

"At least I wanna pa…."

I cut him off by kissing him.

_It's disgusting,_  
><em>how I love you<em>  
><em>I can't take it,<em>  
><em>I should hate you!<em>

What the fuck am I doing? I'm kissing the guy who I hate, the one who pranks me, the one who annoys me! But I just couldn't take it anymore! I **HAD** to kiss him for some reason!

_'Cause your messing up my name.  
>Gotta walk, my talk, my fame,<br>__but I just want to touch _  
><em>your face. <em>  
><em>It's disgusting!<em>

I wanna be his girlfriend. Shut up Patricia, you're only kissing him to make him shut up. He was annoying you, right? Wrong, you love him with all your heart. You wanna touch his face. SHUT UP ME!

_It's disgusting, how you changed me. _  
><em>From a bandit to a baby. <em>  
><em>Think i might gotta change my name, <em>  
><em>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame. <em>  
><em>Look at what you do to me. <em>  
><em>It's disgusting<em>

Look at what Jerome does to me. I think about him every night. I get jealous anytimes he's with another girl. There's something about him that I love.

_My mind blinks like a traffic light.  
>It's green and red and stop and go. Changing all the<br>time.  
>And it makes me scared, that I haven't Left<br>That it's still right here, more or or or less. _

I'm feeling fireworks when I'm kissing Jerome! I see red and green fireworks! I've been kissing Jerome for a minutes, and its surprising that he's kissing back!

_Jump out in traffic, yeah, I gotta go my own way._  
><em>My head is slipping, too intense I need an escape <em>  
><em>I'm seeing stars and there is nothing more than I hate, <em>  
><em>baby. <em>  
><em>There is something that I gotta say.<em>

I gotta tell you something Jerome... I might love you!

_It's Disgusting how I love you_  
><em>I can't take it, I should hate you<em>  
><em>Cause your messing up my name. <em>  
><em>Gotta walk my talk, my fame,<br>but I just want to touch _  
><em>your face. It's disgusting.<em>

I can't believe that I love you! It's so damn disgusting! Ughh why is love complicated?

_It's disgusting, how you changed me. _  
><em>From a bandit to a baby. <em>  
><em>Think I might gotta change my name, <em>  
><em>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame. <em>  
><em>Look at what you do to me. <em>  
><em>It's disgusting.<em>

I finally pull away from the kiss. He's smirking and I'm blushing. I see the window and I decide to make a run for it before he can say anything to me. I jump from the window **AGAIN!**

_Chapter by chapter, I'm falling faster and faster, _  
><em>Becoming manic and magic it's so romantic I panic, oh. <em>  
><em>Hit the eject button but it must be stuck, somethings <em>  
><em>up. <em>  
><em>I'm drifting now right over the brink, baby<em>

I'm falling from the window without Jerome saving me. I knew that Jerome didn't like me back. Why did I even try? I hit the the ground, but it's not a safe landing.

_It's Disgusting how I love you_  
><em>I can't take it, I should hate you<em>  
><em>Cause your messing up my name. <em>  
><em>Gotta walk my talk, my fame, but I just want to touch <em>  
><em>your face. It's disgusting.<em>

I Love You So Much!

_It's disgusting, how you changed me. _  
><em>From a bandit to a baby. <em>  
><em>Think I might gotta change my name, <em>  
><em>If I'm gonna walk this walk of shame. <em>  
><em>Look at what you do to me. <em>  
><em>It's disgusting.<em>

I can't believe that I love you! Jerome is outside seeing if I'm ok. My heart is broken. He picks me up and takes me to my room. He ask me if I'm ok, I respond to him yeah, I'm alright. Then he does something that I never thought he do, he kisses me for 30 seconds and tells me I Love You!

_Look At What You Do To Me..  
>It's Disgusting..<em>

"I Love You Trixie!" Jerome tells me.

"I Love You Too Clark!" I respond to him. I kiss him again and cuddle with him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok, so I'm not happy with this. I tried my best. Sorry if it sucks.<em>**

**_Next Song-fic: _****_Beggin' On Your Knees ~A Mickara One-shot_**

**_Also, if you have any request, give me a pairing and a song and I'll write it for you and I'll dedicate it to you. Until next time_**

**_~Fabina4ever1_**


End file.
